Nightmare Hell
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: The little girl isn't done with Logan and James yet. The sequel to Basement Hell! Part of my Halloween Horror Extravaganza Story one of five


"Logie, that was a year ago, please come back to bed." James said as he turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"I..I just have a bad feeling James yeah it was a year ago but you heard that thing it wanted to kill us, how can you not be worried? Do you not remember what the police said that they never found the body? I mean it could still be…" Logan said as he silently started to rub the scar on his shoulder remember how the knife was meant for James. Remember all the horrible things that took place that night he refused to go to sleep.

As James set there watching Logan thumb over his scar on his should, knowing that its match was on his lovers thigh; he couldn't help but wonder if Logan was right the police said they never found the dead body even after getting the lights fixed and have twenty officers in there looking they still never found the body of the girl. Not even the knife itself sure they found the blood of Logan and some decay, after some extreme, but that was about it.

"Logan please babe, look at me nothing is going to happen I promise please come back to bed." James said as he patted the bed hoping his Logie bear would come back so that they both could get some sleep. Seeing as Gustavo wanted everyone in the office tomorrow for some stupid thing.

But Logan couldn't go back to bed he just knew something was going to happen that something bad was going to take place if he did go to bed; sadly though it was going to take place whether he liked it or not.

"_Oh me Oh my, someone wants' to die."_

"What did you say James?" Logan said turning around noticing his boyfriend eyes where as big as saucers staring at the closet.

"_What oh what shall I do? Kill you first brainy guy? Or watch the pretty one die?"_

Both boys watched in horror as the closet door opened slowly showing the knife that had stabbed Logan a year ago.

Neither could move as the closet opened more and more revealing the dead corpse holding the knife, still with her eyes and mouth sewn shut and her blue dress on. That was until she took the knife and cut the thread that kept her eyes and mouth closed. As she opened her eyes both boys noticed that she had no eye ball's all that was there was darkness.

"_What's wrong brainy boy thought I died? I said I would come back to make you pay now watch as I kill the pretty guy."_

As the dead body of the little girl started to move towards James with knife raised up, Logan stood there completely drained of color wondering how in the hell did this monster get out of the basement of the Palm woods, and into their bedroom.

Neither boy could move as the dead girl continued to move closer and closer to James, and it wasn't until she was about to plunge the knife into James' side did he finally move out of the way only getting grazed in the process as he moved towards Logan and the door.

"_Come on James don't you want to have a matching set of scars like Logan?"_

Both boys froze as the dead girl said their names both turning their head to watch her as he stabbed the side of the bed where James had just been.

"Wh….what did you say?" Logan asked knowing he was about to piss himself or faint or do both.

"_That's right Logan I know your name I know both of your names, and James I plan on doing to you what you did to me a year ago. You stabbed me over and over and over again ruining my only dress so now I'm going to ruining your only body."_

Neither boy was prepared for the knife to come straight at James' heart. Neither boy was prepared for the little girl to start to charge at them.

All James could see was his life flesh before his eyes not realizing that Logan was trying to pull him out of the way of both the knife and the girl. It wasn't until James felt white hot pain in his bicep did he even realize that Logan had pulled him out of the way, but as he looked at his arm and saw the knife digging in more and more.

"_What's wrong James don't like my knife here like me move it more towards your face!"_

As the girl finished saying that the knife started to slice James' arm open, despite his screams and him and Logan trying to pull it out, the knife refused to come out of James' arm. Slowly and painfully Logan watched in horror as more and more blood poured from the gash, as the knife moved closer to James' neck it wasn't until then that Logan felt a searing pain in his back that made him hit the floor and scream out in pain as well.

All he could see the little girl behind him with another knife lodged in his back cutting him up, as he looked up to see James' face one last time…..

"Logan LOGAN WAKE UP!" James screamed into his boyfriends ear.

"JAMES!" Logan screamed his eye's shooting open looking directly into James'.

"Hey you okay you've been tossing and screaming for the past twenty minutes that you woke up everyone. You okay babe?" James asked, as Logan looked around and noticed Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Momma Knight all where in his and James' room looking at him.

"Yeah ju..just a bad dream sorry everyone I didn't mean to wake you." Logan said as he locked eyes with James.

"Whatever next time you scream bloody murder Logan we are throwing you in the hallway." Kendall said as he and everyone else exited the room leaving the couple alone.

"You wanna tell me what happened in your nightmare babe?" James asked as he force Logan to lay back down and rest his head on James' chest.

"That dead little girl." Was all Logan said.

"_Next Halloween Logan you will die your nightmare is just the beginning of your end."_

_**Done**_

So here is part two of my three part for Basement which I will post the last chapter of this in 2012 so yeah one more year! Also everyone welcome to my Halloween Horror Fic year 2 . I know this wasn't really scary I am actually wrote in just like 40 minutes. Also I am no longer in America and until Halloween I am in Victoria, BC visiting some friends also I no longer live in America as well. SO seeing as it's about 10:30ish right now I am gonna post this and get to work on the other four stories which two will have nothing to do with BTR. But Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Ghouls of all ages welcome to the Horror.

ALL YE MORTAL'S HERE THY TALE,

OF HALLOWEEN'S DARKEST HELL.

FIVE ENCOUNTERS TO MAKE YE WEAK,

SUMMONED FORTH BY DEMON'S SPEAK.

HORROR'S WORST FREED AT LAST,

COME TO MAKE A GRIZZLY PAST.

HALLOWEEN'S DARKEST NIGHT,

I CALL YE FORTH TO UNLEASH YE FRIGHT.

FEAR THY DARKNESS AND YE BE FINE,

BUT SHALL YE SCREAM YE SHALL DIE.

SEWED THY LIPS AND SEWED THY EYES,

BUT STILL THY SEE ALL YE LIES.

****LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,

BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES.

WELCOME TO MY HALLOWEEN HORROR,

WON'T YOU STAY A SPELL?

MEET YOUR NIGHTMARES FACE TO FACE,

BUT NOT TO CLOSE THEY MIGHT KILL YOU!

PLEASE DO COME CLOSER THE SHOW WILL SOON BEGIN,

YOU DON'T WANNA MISS YOUR TRIP TO DEATH NOW DO YOU?

BUT PLEASE HAVE A SEAT,

AND ENJOY MY OWN PERSONAL

HALLOWEEN HELL!

IT ONLY COME'S AROUND ONCE A YEAR DEAR.

SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO LET ME WELCOME YOU ALL TO,

MY HALLOWEEN HORROR EXTRAVAGANZA!

!


End file.
